goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Shimajirō And Mimirin Get The Lion King on VHS/Steven Gets Grounded
Summary Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara go to the Disney store to buy The Lion King on VHS. They took a bus ride to the Disney store and they brought The Lion King on VHS. Back at the Shimano residence, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara are ready to watch The Lion King on VHS. Before they can switch The Lion King on VHS, Moira arrives and tells Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara that Steven has got Sausage Party on DVD. Cast *Shimajirō Shimano *Mimirin Midorihara *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama *Kirinta Kusano *Satomi Hiroyuki *Kikko Hayashida *Akio Toriyama *Store Clerk *Steven *Moira *Pedro *Edro *P/E's Mom *P/E's Dad Transcript *Shimajirō: Hey, Parappa. *Parappa: Yes, Shimajirō? *Shimajirō: Can me and Mimirin go to the Disney store to get The Lion King on VHS? *Parapper: Yes. It is because you and your friends Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, Christopher Ashworth, and Torippii Sorano happily saw that movie back in 1994. *Shimajirō: Thanks, Parappa. You're the best! *Parappa: You're welcome, Shimajirō. *Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara soon went to the bus stop and they took a bus ride to the Disney store located next to a largest GoAnimate Omega Cinemas that is about 10 million times larger and bigger than the New South China Mall. *Pedro and Edro's Mom: Pedro and Edro, how dare you both watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in 3-D? You both were supposed to watch Beauty and the Beast (2017), but you both do not know anything about Family Guy for you two. *Pedro and Edro's Dad: When we get home when we turn on the large flatscreen TV's in your bedrooms, you both can only watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel!! *Pedro and Edro: (running away while their parents chase them) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *Store Clerk: Welcome to the Disney Store, how may I help you? *Shimajirō: Can me and my girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara have The Lion King on VHS? *Store Clerk: Here you go. *Shimajirō: Thank you. *Mimirin: Thank you. *Shimano headed back to his house with Mimirin Midorihara. Shimajirō Shimano is in his bedroom with his girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara and they are ready to watch The Lion King on VHS. *Shimajirō: Yes, we can't wait to watch The Lion King on VHS. We happily watched The Lion King on VHS with Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano everyday since 1995. *Mimirin: Yeah, the nicest part about you was that you comforted me everytime I cried during the saddest part of The Lion King. *Shimajirō: When? *Mimirin: Since we saw The Lion King at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas with Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, and Torippii Sorano in 1994. *Shimajirō: Yeah. Ramurin Makiba received The Lion King on VHS when it came out on her birthday in 1995. *Mimirin: We also received The Lion King on VHS in Japanese for Christmas since 1995. *Shimajirō: Yes. We also saw The Lion King with Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano when it was re-released in theaters in 2002. *Mimirin: Yes. We also saw The Lion King in 3-D with our friends and classmates in 2011. *Shimajirō: I know, Mimirin. Let's watch The Lion King on VHS right now. *Moira: Hey Shimajirō and Mimirin, both of you hold it. *Shimajirō: Who are you? *Moira: I'm Moira, Steven's mother. *Mimirin: Nice to meet you, Moira. *Moira: Nice to meet you two. Before you both watch The Lion King on VHS, I have something to tell you, but you both are not in trouble. *Shimajirō: What is it? *Moira: It was Steven's fault because he got grounded for a very long time for making a take VHS opening two days ago. *Shimajirō: What?! Steven is so gonna get it!! *Mimirin: Yeah!! I agree with my boyfriend! Steven is so gonna be sorry huge time for having detention at school and for calling Kikko Hayashida a crybaby during The Lion King yesterday!! *Moira: I know. Let's head to Steven's house and punish him once and for all. Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki may come with you two. *at Steven's house. *Steven: Wow. Sausage Party sure is awesome. It's way better than The Lion King. *Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki soon appeared and they are angry at Steven. *Steven: Oh no!! It's my mom, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano and Satomi Hiroyuki!! I'm so busted!! *Moira: Oh! (X39) That's right, Steven!! You are so dead and busted big time!! How dare you brought Sausage Party on DVD! You know better than to buy Sausage Party on DVD while Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara brought The Lion King on VHS!! *Shimajirō: Yup, you are so busted for making a fake VHS opening yesterday! Facts Category:Steven Gets Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West